Bad Idea
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Una mañana dolorosa, un sueño que no puede recordar, solo una mirada llena su mente antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.


**seeeeeeeeeeee que deje abandonados mis otros fics y mis ocs (** _detrás de la puerta donde estoy escribiendo esto intenta abrirla hachazos, pero continuo_ **)** **pero tenía que escribir esto y se alargo y tengo un par de ideas**

 **diría que es algo que le sigue a mi anterior fic _"Mine"_ , con mismos personajes y mismo tema central (** _bueno...casi XP_ **)**

 **no prometo actualizar seguido... pero haré lo que pueda =)**

 **disfruten la lectura!**

 _ **"Squeek!" pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez, la historia es mía**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **"** **Mala idea"**

Todo comenzó en la secundaria, cuando se apagaron las luces del salón y la clase recibió su primera charla sobre sexualidad, y si Todd era sincero fue la última que recibió.

Ahora el recuerdo era más bien vago, Todd recordaba la charla sobre el embarazo, los riesgos de una relación sin preservativos y en las enfermedades que conseguiría si no mantenía una salud buena y estable.

El tema de las enfermedades fue suficiente para Todd, lo suficiente como para ignorar las miradas inquisitivas que le dirigía a las chicas de su clase, como buscando algo, algo como compasión y… tal vez algo atención. El tema de las enfermedades, o más bien, de lo que pasaría si se enrollaba con alguien de ese modo fue más que suficiente para empujar los primeros deseos de la pubertad y la exploración del cuerpo femenino _bien_ lejos de su mente.

Y Todd pensó que estaría a salvo.

Porque aunque fracasara en su camino a la persona más sola del planeta, ninguna chica le daría el chance de conocer más allá de su falda o su blusa.

 _No era como si estuviera interesado_ , pensaba.

El interés siempre fue una pequeña molestia que murió cuando sus padres lo botaron de casa el último día de escuela, alegando de que la universidad no debía posponerse más, Todd hubiera estado feliz de que estuvieran tan ansiosos como él por su pronto éxito en su carrera profesional… pero lamentablemente las circunstancias no se dieron y solo se llevó un mal sabor de boca ante su último adiós.

Adiós al niño que se escondía bajo las sábanas ante los relámpagos de una noche de tormenta y hola al adulto sensato e independiente que rebasaría sus más grandes temores y le abriría el camino de la seguridad, la paz y el futuro feliz que tanto anhelaba para su vida.

Aunque Todd sabía que no sería así, no era malo soñar.

Pero todo si cambio cuando llego a la universidad, empezó a vivir la vida como siempre había soñado vivirla. Ahora tenía compañeros, _verdaderos_ amigos con los quienes charlar, sentarse para almorzar, hacer grupos o salir fuera del campus a _divertirse_.

Todd nunca se había sentido tan gratificado y agradecido de estar vivo, amaba esa pequeña ciudad donde sus temores y errores no existían y empezaba a vivir las experiencias de un estudiante universitario en su camino hacia el adulto en el que deseaba convertirse.

Y, entre muchas cosas, había experimentado algo que nunca había sentido… el _amor_.

El amor tan anhelado que esperaba de niño finalmente personificado en una bella chica de cabello oscuro, bastante sofocante si era sincero, pero con los ojos y el alma más dulce que hubiera podido conocer.

 _Nessie._

La chica que podía llamar, asombrosamente para Todd, su novia.

-¿Todd? –susurro una voz suavemente en su oído, provocando un ligero calor en sus mejillas, la oyó reír un poco- ya amaneció.

Todd abrió los ojos pesadamente, un poco aturdido y con un leve dolor de cabeza que se acentuó al ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana y caer alegremente en las mantas de su cama.

Espera… no era su cama.

-¿Nessie? –Todd se terminó de despertar por completo, sentándose más aturdido a cada minuto, se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos- mi cabeza… -susurra frotándosela desconcertado.

-Todd, aquí –le hablo Nessie y el miro el vaso con agua que le ofrecía, hasta ese momento no había notado que su garganta estaba seca, la tomo agradecido y ella le sonrió- tómalo con calma, Robin está preparando un jugo especial, debes tener hambre.

-Un…un poco –respondio Todd terminando el vaso y entonces la miro sonrojándose vergonzosamente- Nessie… ¿qué hago en tu habitación?

Nessie lo miro por un momento y Todd noto leve marcas de sueño bajo sus parpados, su cara clara recién lavada y su cabello sujeto en un moño, lo llevaba mojado. Se cruzó de brazos pensativa y le sonrío.

-Bueno, no fue nada malo –dijo Nessie más para sí que para él, Todd no la entendió.

En eso Robin la llama desde la cocina y Nessie con una sonrisa divertida y algo sospechosa se levanta de la cama y le dice que en un momento regresaría con él.

Todd solo la ve salir de la habitación y se queda con el vaso vacío en la palma de su mano derecha, mucho más confundido ahora.

Se frota los ojos para sacar la legaña de sus ojos y mira a su alrededor, la habitación de Nessie era algo chica gracias a la gran cama que la ocupaba; con el color gris en las mantas y verde en las paredes. Contando con un librero empotrado a su derecha junto con la mesita de noche, al frente la ventana, que tan alegremente dejaba entrar la luz del sol, y a la izquierda la puerta al lado de un pequeño ropero donde Nessie guardaba su ropa.

Por si solo la habitación era un desastre estresante y angosto, pero la compañía de Nessie lo convertía en algo acogedor y practico, ya que solo había un lugar para sentarse junto a ella y eso era la cama. Ambos se echarían allí y ella le hablaría de sus proyectos y de sus planes y Todd siempre escucharía sintiendo su hombro contra el suyo y oliendo el champú de su cabello sedoso y negro, suelto sobre sus delicados hombros.

 _Margaritas, ella siempre huele a margaritas._

El recuerdo de ese olor trajo a Todd la sensación de estarlo oliendo de nuevo y sonrió cerrando los ojos tranquilo, encontrando el olor de su chica por todo el cuarto.

Era bonito, pero eso no le daba ninguna pista de porque estaba allí.

Todd dejo el vaso en la mesita y sintió la tela de algo suave, pero al mirar saco la mano azorado al encontrar la ropa interior blanca de su chica tirada descuidadamente sobre uno de sus libros.

Se sintió avergonzado de repente.

Había olvidado porque la habitación era tan desordenada, porque su ocupante era la que provocaba ese desorden.

Todd quiso levantarse del otro lado de la cama, apretando los ojos aun con su cara ardiendo en color rojo, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando a entrar a Nessie justo en el momento en el que él se levantaba de la cama.

Y al mismo tiempo en que descubría otra sorpresa.

-Todd ya te digo, resulta que anoche… –comenzaba hablar Nessie con una alegre sonrisa en los labios y sosteniendo el jugo, que Robin le había preparado, cuando levanto la mirada hacia a Todd y sus palabras se transformaban en un siseo repentinamente nervioso mientras sus ojos se dilataban y sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo escarlata casi parecido al de Todd.

Y cuando él mismo le iba a preguntar que pasaba sintió la falta de a _lgo_ y bajo la cabeza solo para encontrarse con _nada._

Estaba desnudo.

 _Estoy desnudo. Estoy desnudo en la habitación de una chica. En la habitación de mi novia._

Paso un momento.

-¡Squeeeeeeeeeeek! –chillo Todd metiéndose de nuevo a la cama y cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las mantas.

Todd no supo cuánto tiempo le costó a Nessie recomponerse, pero cuando sintió su peso apoyarse en uno de los lados de la cama fue consciente de su embarazosa situación sin explicación y empezó a temblar de vergüenza.

 _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿PORQUÉÉÉÉ?!_

-Todd…

Él no respondió, no aun.

Nessie espero un poco más y lo intento de nuevo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro encima de las mantas.

-Todd –susurra con la misma dulzura con la que lo había despertado esta mañana, él se retorció de pena al forzarla a usar su cariñoso tono con él para que asomara su rostro, y cuando lo hizo ella le sonrió- está bien.

 _¿Cuándo en el mundo estaba bien el hecho de que un chico estuviera desnudo en la cama de nada menos que su novia? ¿Cuándo se había visto eso como algo bueno?_

Todd desvió la mirada apenado y ella suspiro sonriendo con compasión.

– ¿C-Cómo…solo, Nessie…cómo? –balbuceo, mirándola con incertidumbre, pidiendo apenado una explicación.

Nessie suspiro y sonrojándose de nuevo lo miro con algo que Todd no supo interpretar o más bien recordar.

Ella dejo el vaso en la mesita al otro lado y Todd sintió por un momento el pequeño, pero inoportuno, roce de su busto y se obligó a cerrar los ojos e ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la sensación.

No quería más vergüenzas tan temprano.

Nessie se volvió hacia él y sonrió divertida, aunque aún ruborizada, Todd se hundió un poco en las sabanas ante su mirada.

-Te quedaste anoche –dijo tranquila sonrojándose un poco más y desviando la mirada con una tímida sonrisa- estabas muy cansado y…bueno, no quería despertarte.

Todd lo pensó un momento y le quiso creer, le quiso creer de que aquello tenía sentido, para dejarlo allí y disfrutar del resto de la mañana a su lado.

Pero eso no explicaba porque estaba desnudo.

-Nessie… –la miro no muy convencido y ella se sonrojo más y desvió la mirada con una nerviosa risa- yo, ¿solo me dormí?

Ella se levantó de la cama y lo miro con una sonrisa un poco cansada aunque vibrante de algo que no supo describir y respondió:

-Tal vez… solo necesites descansar un poco más –se acerca a él y beso su frente, como un gesto maternal que lo confundió un poco- estará más claro cuando despiertes.

Le aseguro ella antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Todd miro la puerta cerrarse y luego se sentó en la cama mirándola otro tanto más, no entendía, ni un poco de lo que ella quiso decir, pero cualquier cosa que haya pasado mientras él _dormía_ no era algo fácil de explicar.

Miro el jugo y lo tomo.

Después de un rato se volvió a acostar en la cama para volver a descansar tal y como Nessie le había sugerido, tal vez solo necesitaba descansar por ahora.

 _Por ahora_.

* * *

 **yyy...algo que olvide comentar, si llegaste hasta aquí recuerda esto, este fic no esta ligado a mi fic **_"Mi Tortuosa Vida"_ **una cosa que olvide poner en mi fic** _"Mine"_

 **con eso aclarado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **¡dejen reviews, por favor!**


End file.
